The present invention relates to a brake system and a brake control method for when a two-wheeled motor vehicle is turning.
Conventionally, anti-lock braking systems (ABS) for two-wheeled motor vehicles have been adapted only for while the vehicle body is traveling in a straight line, and braking by the ABS while the vehicle body is turning has had the potential to result in a state in which the behavior of the vehicle body becomes unstable. To eliminate this, various brake control methods for when a two-wheeled motor vehicle is turning are known. In this type of brake control method, for example, travel on a curved road and the extent of an inclined posture are detected by an acceleration sensor, and the braking pressure on the front wheel has been limited by an ABS regulator before it reaches a lock pressure at which the wheels lock (e.g., see JP-A-7-2077).
Further, a two-wheeled motor vehicle brake control method that measures, with a yaw rate sensor, lateral direction inclination of a two-wheeled motor vehicle and uses the measurement result to control the brakes (e.g., see JP-A-2004-155412) and a method that calculates lateral acceleration in a horizontal direction acting on a turning two-wheeled motor vehicle by detecting acceleration with an acceleration sensor whose detection axis is pointed in a direction not coinciding with the front-and-rear direction and the left-and-right direction of the vehicle body (e.g., see JP-A-2009-241742) are known.